


I Would Love You in Any Form You Take

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Growing Old Together, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Their Love Is So, Trans Male Character, Trans Sir Hammerlock, Trans Wainwright Jakobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Wainwright has some insecurities in his old age. Alistair thinks that he's perfect.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Would Love You in Any Form You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual with all my smut, mentions of trans genitalia within, though they aren't as explicit as usual.

It had taken Wainwright some time to get to a place where he was comfortable with his body. Whether it was his blind eye, his height, the lingering curves that hormones hadn’t gotten rid of. If he spent long enough in front of a mirror, he could find something wrong with how he looked. As he got older, there were more things to be self-conscious about: the puckered pink surgical scars on his chest, the growing bald spot on the back of his head, his widening love handles. 

Despite all his worries and insecurities, Wainwright had managed to find someone to love in his old age— Alistair Hammerlock, the prim and proper hunter who took a job on Eden-6 and met the love of his life. It was like something out of a romance novel. And, apart from a handful of scattered incidents, their wedding had gone wonderfully as well. And now? Well, now the two of them were getting frisky in Wainwright’s office.

Alistair was between Wainwright’s legs, going down on him with an enthusiasm that bordered on desperation. To say that Wainwright was turned on would be an understatement. That kind of passionate response always got him going, and Alistair was eager to please. Wainwright kept his moaning to a minimum, for the sake of the other people in the building. His pants and underwear were already pulled down to his ankles, and his shirt had been unbuttoned about halfway up from the bottom. Wainwright could see the bottom of his hairy belly, and it made him want to button up his shirt again. He looked away.

Alistair stopped sucking. “What’s wrong, Winny?”

“You still think I’m handsome, right?” Wainwright replied, still looking away.

“Winny, my dear, I think you are the most dashing gentleman in all six galaxies.”

“But am I… sexy?”

“You are so sexy,” Alistair said. He kissed his husband’s belly and unbuttoned his shirt farther. He kissed the center of his chest. “You are so damn sexy,” He kissed his neck. “That I hardly know how to control myself.” He kissed Wainwright on the lips.

“Thanks, Alistair,” Wainwright said. “Sometimes, I just don’t know whether I’ve got it anymore,” He paused. “Or if I even had it in the first place.”

“Winny, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were devastatingly handsome. All these years we’ve spent together have only proven how right I was,” he said. “Everything about you is completely and utterly perfect.”

“Such a flatterer,” Wainwright said.

“You deserve it,” Alistair replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must return to the task at hand.” Alistair kissed his way back down Wainwright’s stomach and licked the slick that had accumulated between his husband’s lower lips before taking his T-cock back into his mouth.

“I love ya, Alistair,” Wainwright said.

Alistair looked up and smiled. “I love you too, Winny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the idea for this little ficlet because I love it when characters grow old together and I love office sex and I love body affirmation and I love trans couples and I love
> 
> Might write some more office sex in the future, who knows. It seems to be quite popular in the Hammerwright fandom.


End file.
